Pasteleze
Pasteleze is a fanmade planet made by Laclale where Lac's OCs are, even a few ones not Lac's OCs. It has mix containts and can connect to Earth and Objonio. Mainly Object CrossRoad's location. Differences Many languages. Each world has two continents. That are essences. Object Central A school created by the influence of a certain work by a certain previous host. Classrooms All the classrooms have lockers with cleaning tools. Also, an umbrella stand with rainwater recycling function is also placed in all classrooms. Rules are to put each student's belongings other than an umbrella close to them. Also, magic in the classroom is prohibited except for classroom for magician. * Regular classroom ** It is a classroom where desks are usually placed. * IT classroom ** The floor of a place other than an umbrella stand is rising. The table here is equipped with an outlet for connecting the PC and a connector for the network. * Magic classroom ** There are lots of tools related to magic on the shelf. Kokurikuri is also possible at times, but there are also examples of recovering each spirit. Science room * Experiment Room ** Science and non science laboratory rooms are lined up with a door on top. The first reason is to crushed creatures created in science with magic and check scientific resistance of non-scientific organisms. * Recovery Room ** Equipment of recovery system is put. It seems that Dics (for own data) and ND (for the terminal) pass through for the most registration at the moment. When you recover, the belongings registered will disappear from their original location. Freedom to rest, to freedom to learn * Library ** Students can read books, use copiers, and can watch DVDs. "It's real. People who want to cut, people who want to break, let's copy. " It is no longer promised that the following is written on the cover of the school history. * Hidden room ** Because it only appears on the updated map, the room that only the freshmen of the general frame who got the updated map and the Dics recognized with the ability got it knows. * Station ** When the train arrives at the station, the passengers descended will see the school building. Even if it says that there are stairs and slopes on the line, there are some people who can do it because there is an elevator in the dining room. The dining room is on the left as seen from the station. * Hole ** A cube inside a circle at the center of this school building. Entrance ceremony and graduation ceremony, group separation, concert, farewell party, will be a venue for various things. * Dining room ** A place where students can be jointly cooked. It is also possible to cook on your own for the daily routine of a dormitory student. There is an elevator here has a barrier free meaning. Even for stair phobia, slope phobia. World Vibrium *Main Language: Japanese / Continents: Paper, Velocity JP: ビブリウム / Meaning: Vible + -ium **Velocity - The essence powered completely by motion. Specifically, really really fast motion. **Paper - A rare essence with the powers of papers and crafts. Vulnerable to damage. *Ōme Street *Cross City *Iogi Nerimullet *Main Language: Japanese / Continents: Paint, Sound JP: ネリマレット / Meaning: Nerima + Murret **Sound - The essence that's entirely powered by the vibration that rocks your eardrums. Creatures with this are usually speedy. **Paint - The essence of the colors that the eyes see. One can tell a creature with this essence by their colorful appearances. *Aomi Street *Ōizumi **Pixel cafe **Pixel hotel *Namisugi Nagomin town *Main Language: Japanese / Continents: Insect, Mind JP: なごみん村 / Meaning: Nagomi **Insect - The commonly associated essence for creepy (and not so creepy) crawlies. **Mind - This essence's power is decided by the creature's brain. An essence with great power. Newtrum *Main Language: English / Continents: Plasma, Steel JP: ニュートラム / Meaning: Same-name line **Plasma - Different from Thunder and Fire, being the essence that contains a miscellaneous type of plasma. **Steel - Probably the toughest of all the essences. An essence that grants strength and endurance. *Rainbow Bridge *Cyanttle Metlight *Main Language: English / Continents: Illumine, Stellar JP: メトライト / Meaning: Metro + Light **Illumine - Entirely made up of the power of light. Any creature with this may highly advance in speed. **Stellar - An essence that derived from the great depths of space, and controls elements from it. *Venus Fort Splantis *Main Language: English/ Continents:Fire, Water JP: スプランティス/ Meaning: Splat + Lantis **Fire - This essence is all about heat and burning things. That includes explosions. One of the most powerful essences. **Water - Creatures with this essence can control segments of the seas, and maybe even create water themselves. Usually associated with fish. *Hot spring Street Riddlain *Main Language: Italian / Continents: Iron, Socery JP: リドレイン / Meaning: Riddle + Train **Iron - A weaker version of Steel, but creatures with this may sometimes have more speed. **Sorcery - A magical essence of the mystical powers that are controlled by either hands, a tome, a wand or staff, etc. *Red-bellow MagiaBread *Main Language: Italian / Continents: Sugar, Steampunk JP: マギアブレッド / Meaning: Marzipan **Sugar - Any junk you eat like hard candy, donuts or cake, is the power of this essence. **Steampunk - The one essence that's made purely of old-school machinery. Commonly combined with the Steel and Iron essences. *Candy Street *Dzel Street **Staker House Hollow glims *Main Language: Italian / Continents: Cyber, Illusion JP: ホロウグリム / Meaning: hollow + hologram + grim **Cyber - Unlike Steampunk, this essence uses advanced technology and robotics. **Illusion - A highly rare essence. Creatures with this are usually intangible. Filesta *Main Language: French / Continents: Foliage, Wind JP: フィレスタ / Meaning: Fils(Yarn in French) + Forest **Foliage - Trees, grass, flowers, anything along that line. This essence gives the ability to take control of plant life. **Wind - The essence that controls H2O, or at least grants flying ability. *Floe Garden Frezzide *Main Language: French / Continents: Ice, Vortex JP: フリジード / Meaning: Freeze + tides **Ice - The essence of blizzards, snow, and low temperatures. Another strong essence. **Vortex - A very uncommon essence that is all about distorting the brain, vision, and intestines. Etoile *Main Language: French / Continents: Treasure, Gemstone JP: エトイル / Meaning: Star light **Treasure - Gold, diamonds, jewelry, valuable stuff. Usually, creatures who have this are good at finding stuff. **Gemstone - Like Stone, but associated with bare minerals that appear to have been cut from their ores. Mushratex *Main Language: Esperanto / Continents: Mushroom, Slime JP: マッシュラテックス / Meaning: Mushroom + Latex **Slime - Anything grimy, mucky and sticky might have this essence. Somewhat rare to find. **Mushroom - Creatures with this essence may throw dangerous spores and powder. *Conido Museum Pandlabo *Main Language: Esperanto / Continents: Chemical, Biohazard JP: パンドラボ / Meaning: Pandora + Labo **Chemical - An essence that is dangerous if 2 creatures of this essence encounter each other. **Biohazard - The essence of icky parasites and dangerous sicknesses. A highly deadly essence. *Mix Labo Polter Nights *Main Language: Esperanto / Continents: Phantom, Dark JP: ポルターナイツ / Meaning: Poltergeist + Night **Phantom - A mysterious essence associated with creatures who may be reanimated bodies of the deceased, or supposed "ghosts".g in other ways. **Dark - A rough and tough essence. Any creature with this won't likely take it easy on you in combat. PineNowir *Main Language: Chinese / Continents: Brutality, Blood JP: パインノワール / Meaning: Matsu-Nowir **Blood - This essence is powered completely by flesh, blood and meat from animals. **Brutality - Kind of like a stronger version of Dark. You know you're doing "The finger" or something when you find a creature with this essence. Stonage *Main Language: Chinese / Continents: Stone, Primal JP: ストネージ / Meaning: Stone age **Stone - Rocks, mountains and things. An essence like this contains great power, but also great responsibility, since it is very effective. **Primal - An essence that existed even before the Stone Age. Commonly associated with prehistoric creatures like dinosaurs. Elestadio *Main Language: Chinese / Continents: Martial, Armament JP: エレスタジオ / Meaning: Arena **Martial - Doesn't have any magical effect, but boosts the creatures' ability in physical combat. **Armament - The essence for creatures that specialize in cold weaponry, like swords, maces or bows. Nodecido *Main Language: Spanish / Continents: Thunder, Peeckomana JP: ノーディシド / Meaning: Not decided **Thunder - Simple electric essence, allowing control of things that use power from lightning. **Peeckomana - A new essence invented by a Meditite monk named Peecko. Can morph into almost any essence. Funturis *Main Language: Spanish / Continents: Dragon, Fairy JP: ファンタリス / Meaning: Fantastic + Fun **Dragon - One of the most powerful essences, usually associated with reptilian creatures. **Fairy - A magical pink essence usually for small creatures. A balanced power, weak in many ways, strong in other ways. Venomous wild swamp *Main Language: - / Continents: Venom, Feral JP: 野生の毒沼 / Meaning: - **Venom - A deadly essence that can slowly kill victims with sickening acids. **Feral - Creatures who are purely wild and savage may be associated with this essence. Liquid wilderness *Main Language: - / Continents: Silt, Plague JP: 液状荒野 / Meaning: - **Silt - Weaker version of Stone in some ways. Can control segments of ground and sand, rather than full rocks. **Plague - This essence is usually associated with amoeba that can spread like a disease. Center of Darkness *Main Language: None / Continents: Demon, Unknown JP: 闇の中心 / Meaning: - **Demon - The hellish creatures from nether-like places may have this essence. **Unknown - This isn't just one essence, but a lot of essences that have yet to be discovered. Weaknesses and strengths are unspecified. Appearances Object CrossRoad As Main location. Sixtet CrossRoad OCR's spin-off. But star system. Free-Add Comic 2 This took place on Objonio. However, Shooty mentioned this planet with Earth (Earth is an overused place for object shows!!). See Also *Goiky *Objectlandia™ *Objonio Category:Locations Category:Object CrossRoad